


Dreaming reality

by bookaddict43



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict43/pseuds/bookaddict43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen's dreams are of warmth and comfort. A contrast to those of her friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming reality

Gwen turned over in her bed and stretched, the memory of her comforting dream making her smile. The feeling of warm arms surrounding her stayed as she began her daily activities; and she wondered if today it might be true. That today Morgana might be back. That she would greet Gwen with her lovely smile and hug her and assure her that everything that had happened was just an awful dream.

But unfortunately it was Morgana who had the terrifying dreams…not Gwen. This was reality, and she wished it wasn't so. She wished she'd paid more attention to her friend's dreams. That she had realized that sometimes they had actually come true. No wonder Morgana had been frightened and felt so alone. No wonder she had turned to someone who had offered some relief. Gwen understood that. What she didn't understand was Morgana leaving them – leaving her family.

No-one had been the same since. Merlin never smiled, hardly gossiped and had such a strained look in his eyes she just wanted to hug him. Uther spent his time raging about magic and the number of executions of suspected sorcerers had risen. Arthur, now that the castle was repaired after the dragon's attack, spent his whole time on patrol and searching for Morgana.

As for herself; she had no place here. No-one to serve, no-one to worry about her – Arthur seemed to have forgotten she existed, Gauis was busy and Lancelot wasn't here. Merlin would search her out, but never had anything to say. It was only for the comforting dreams she stayed. Because she had the feeling that the dreams had meaning, that somehow her friend had sent them as a message. And there was no way she would discount anyone's dreams again. So she sat and waited and hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ comm merlin_ldws". The challenge - Characters: Morgana &amp; Gwen,  
> Prompt: Dreams


End file.
